beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 33
The chapter opens in April. Koyuki is working at Mr. Saitou's. Mr. Saitou is reading a porn magazine instead of working. The scene switches to Koyuki working at the restaurant he's employed at. He's thinking about how everyday all he does is work and go to school. He kicks a trash can over in frustration when he goes out into the alley. He picks up the can and the trash before he leaves. When he gets home, Koyuki asks his mother if there have been any calls for him, but she tells him that there weren't. He goes to his room and plays his guitar. At school, a student approaches Koyuki asking him to return a Green Day cd that he borrowed from Saku. Koyuki asks why he can't do it himself. The student tells him that it's already May and Saku still isn't back. Koyuki insists that Saku will return. The student is convinced that Saku forgot about Koyuki and his promises to him. Koyuki spots Hiromi practicing her rhythmic gymnastics and smiles, determined that Saku will return. At an NC-17 show, Taira is performing and Chiba is crowd surfing in the audience. Taira and Chiba talk after the show. Chiba gives Taira a cd from Koyuki. Later at a restaurant, NC-17 is questioning Taira on whether the rumors that he will be leaving the band after the tour to rejoin BECK are true. Taira is busy listening to Koyuki's cd though and doesn't answer. He asks them if they want to listen to the song that Koyuki wrote. They do listen and are shocked. Taira tells them that even if they think he's crazy, he's still going to quit to rejoin BECK. Meanwhile at Koyuki's house, his mother calls him downstairs to answer the phone. After answering the call, he speeds away on his bicycle, ignoring a policeman informing him that he ignored a signal. The policeman pursues Koyuki while he tries to lose him. When the falls off his bicycle, Koyuki leaps off and climbs a building to escape, leaving the policeman confused. Arriving at the station, Saku finds Koyuki and tells him that he is late. Koyuki and Saku enthusiastically reunite. BECK meets at a recording studio and Saku tells them that he wasn't able to make money as quickly as he hoped. Taira assures him that he can stay at his place for as long as he needs to. The four of them start practicing after talking. Koyuki is shocked by how skilled Saku has become in his absence. Later as they are at a restaurant, Taira tells them all that he got them their first show. The band is excited about the opportunity. As he walks home, Koyuki thinks that he noticed in the studio that they were still missing something without Ryusuke. On the night of the show, Koyuki is in the bathroom. His anxiety is getting to him. He manages to get up on the stage and play with the rest of the band though. However, Koyuki thinks there's too much tension and that they are performing horribly. After the show, Taira tells them that he thinks they crashed. A band member from Generation 69 walks in and the band is shocked to find that Taira knows him. He asks BECK to come to their next event, citing their Greatful Sound performance as legendary. Later at dinner, they ask Maho if she's heard from Ryusuke. She hasn't, but a credit card stolen from her father has been used twice in New York City at an instrument shop. Chiba determines that Ryusuke isn't guilty about stealing the card, since Maho and Ryusuke have different fathers. He reasons that was why Ryusuke stayed at the fish pond instead of with Maho and the rest of the family. Saku asks if there was a reason he would have wanted to go to New York. Taira lets them in on Ryusuke's secret about Greatful Sound: that Leon Sykes and Ryusuke had a bet on whether BECK could pull the biggest crowd or never play again. The others are all shocked. Koyuki puts together that Leon Sykes lives in NYC. Meanwhile in New York, Ryusuke is performing. John Lee Davis walks into the building and watches him. After his performance, Ryusuke sits down with John Lee Davis. He explains that he played in subway station until he got an audition to play in this restaurant. He figured he'd be able to see John Lee Davis again if he played blues music in New York City. John Lee Davis finally asks him why he is in New York. Back in Japan, BECK is performing again. Although they are still missing something without Ryusuke, they are doing much better. Taira is convinced that they are only just getting by because of Koyuki. Taira is sure that the band can survive until Ryusuke gets back as long as they have Koyuki. Later, Chiba wakes up from a nap at work and hurries to find Taira at his job. He tells him that he had the dream that the rest of the band had, the dream of famous past artists picking up trash after BECK's concert. At his home, Koyuki receives a call from Ms. Satou. She congratulates him for getting BECK back together and offers BECK an American tour. Category:Chapters